Family Ties: The Justin Potter Story
by ke69lm
Summary: Harry Potter's first cousin, Justin, is a year ahead of Harry at Hogwarts. a few OC, possible light lemon in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Family Ties- the Justin Potter story.

A/N: Lately, I have gotten really big into reading Harry Potter fanfics, so I thought I would give My shot at this.

Part 1:

Ever since he could remember, Justin Potter was popular for only one reason: his cousin. His uncle James and aunt Lilly were both killed by Voldemort when Justin was only two years old. His cousin, Harry, had miraculously survived and defeated Voldemort at only the age of one.

Justin had never met his cousin, he had only been told that he looked just like Uncle James, but with Aunt Lilly's eyes. So, in Justin's second year at Hogwarts, he was so surprised that Harry joined him in Gryffindor House that he spilled his pumpkin juice down the front of his robes. He was ecstatic to finally get a chance to get to know his cousin, the great hero of the wizarding world.

Present time:

Justin was in his final year at Hogwarts, and could not care less about his upcoming N.E.W.T.s.

He already had a guaranteed job at the Ministry as an Auror; He was the youngest person to ever complete all of the Auror training programs, and was going into training under Kingsley Shackelbolt as soon as he left Hogwarts. He was over six feet tall, with dark brown wavy hair falling to the middle of his back. He had hazel green eyes, and he did not even care about classes any more, all he cared about was making sure that he showed up his Hufflepuff rival in the upcoming Duel Club meeting. How dare Jason Smith show him up? Everyone knew that he, Justin, was the top duelist in the school. But at that last meeting...

Justin had gotten distracted. It was as plain as that. The girl he had been chasing for two years now joined the Duel Club at the last meeting, and he looked at her at just the wrong time... She was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. Her older sister, Ashley, had left Justin the title of top duelist, but her... She was always the only one who could make Justin nervous enough to fail at anything, and she knew it.

Her name was Allison Stoven. She was almost as tall as he was, with long black hair, dark eyes, and that perfect figure every guy loved. She was one of the smartest witches in Gryffindor House, second only to Hermione Granger. Justin could remember a particular time, under a Dissilusion charm, that he had managed to sneak into the Prefect bathroom on the third floor and see her bathing...

"Oi, Justin!" Justin turned around to see his cousin, Harry, looking mutinous. "You said you were going to help me with my Transfiguration homework, so where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry, Harry, I got a little... Distracted..." Justin finished, somewhat lamely. He had just seen Allison walk out of the dormitory, and as she locked eyes with him, she flashed that gorgeous smile of hers.

"Harry, meet me in the Room of Requirement in a half an hour, I promise I will be there." Justin called back as he raced off towards Allison.

"Hey, Ally!" As she turned around, he couldn't help but notice her luscious hair swinging around.

"What's up, Justin?"

"Well, it's Hogsmeade this weekend, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang with me?" He thought the invitation sounded rather stupid.

"I would, but I am meeting Hermione and Ginny at the apothecary. I am trying to help them both with their Potions homework."

"Oh, okay then. I was just on my way to help Harry with Transfiguration. She has them doing facial transfiguration, and he is hopeless."

"Okay, well, see you around Justin."

"See you."

Justin raced down to retrieve a few helpful items from the Transfiguration Department, then was on his way back up to meet Harry, when he heard a scream on the fifth floor, with Sir Cadigan yelling "Family of Harry Potter, help me fend off this scoundrel!"

That scream sounded a lot like Allison, but surely not...

What do you think? Leave me a review, good or bad!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

_That scream sounded a lot like Allison, but surely not..._

Justin raced through the corridor, heading for where he heard the screams coming from. All of a sudden, he had a strong urge to hide himself. Sure enough, within a couple seconds, Allison ran around the corner, robes seemingly ripped, firing jinxes at random behind her. She was being followed by, of course, Jason Smith, and as Justin saw him run by, he loathed ever part of the running boy.

Jason was every bit as tall as Justin, but had more of an athletic build: He was, after all, the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain, and a Beater at that. Jason had short, spiky red hair, a long face, and dark blue eyes. He was holding his wand steady in one hand, deflecting Allison's spells and hexes, and holding what looked very mush like an unwrapped condom in his other. 'That son of a bitch' is all that Justin thought as he jumped out from behind the tapestry he had hidden behind and yelled "INCARCEROUS!" at the top of his lungs. Long, thick ropes shot out and tied themselves tightly around Jason's arms and ankles, tripping him and making him perform a spectacular faceplant. Allison turned around and breathed a sigh of relief, then kicked Jason hard in the ribs.

"He wasn't doing what I think he was trying to do, was he?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I had gone to set up a cauldron in an unused classroom when he came in and pushed me to the floor. My wand rolled away from me, and he started ripping my robes. I somehow manages to summon my wand into my hand and used a Stunning spell at him, but he casted a shield charm. The force of it threw him off of me, and I ran for it. Thank you so much, Justin!"

"I heard you scream, and thought it was you, so I came to check it out. I am glad I did. I am gonna be late for Harry, but oh well. Your safety is..."

"Is what?"

"Well..." Justin had an embarrassed look on his face, although he totally meant to look that way.

"Your safety is more important to me than Harry's transfiguration grade."

"That is really sweet Justin. I have to get going though, I am going to be late for Gobstone meeting."

"Okay, later Ally." Justin walked over to where Jason had been yelling for the past few minutes. "Silencio! That's better... Now then... I think we will just transfigure you into... How about a bird? Would you like that, you piece of shit? That way you can flap around and stare at girls all you..."

"Mr. Potter, I would very much like you to explain to me why you are talking of transfiguring Mr. Smith into a bird."

"Professor Dumbledore, sir!" Justin did not expect Dumbledore to pop up out of nowhere like that. "Well, you see, he tried to rape Allison Stoven, and I was on my way up to the Common Room, when I heard her scream."

"Rape?" Justin had never seen Dumbledore look so angry before. " Mr. Smith will be dealt with accordingly, however, I am afraid I do have to take five points away from Gryffindor house for your use of magic in the hallways. Now." Dumbledore waved his wand over Jason, releasing the spells. "Mr. Smith, you will accompany me to the dungeons, where you will be locked away from your fellow classmates to await a committee from the Ministry to come charge you. Mr. Potter, please go on with your normal affairs."

"Yes sir, Professor." Justin raced up to the Room of Requirement and managed to catch Harry as he was leaving, looking furious.

"Where the hell have you been off to? I was ready to leave!"

"Sorry, I had to take the opportunity to jinx Smith and save Ally from being raped, that's all..."

"WHAT?" Justin recounted the story to Harry, then helped Harry with his Transfiguration of turning a slug into a bottle of water. Afterward, they returned to the Common Room, and Justin discovered that he had a letter, with no sender name on it. He opened it and his jaw hit the floor.

_Justin,_

_Please do not let ANYONE read this letter but yourself. It is important that I remain hidden. Whatever you do, do NOT let Harry read this letter._

_ I would imagine that you are skeptical, as you were at the Ministry last September and_

_saw me die. However, I am NOT dead. The Veil of Death only kills those who have not been killed_

_yet. Since I had been hit by a killing curse, it ended up saving my life._

_I know you only have a week left before term ends, so I will make this plain. I want you to_

_come to Paris and see me. I have to reveal some things to you. A lot of things will_

_be clear after this. I promise._

_Take care, _

_Sirius Black._

So Sirius somehow remained alive. 'Well, I didn't have any plans for directly after school, so I guess I will see what this is about' thought Justin. Now he could not wait on the end of term.

Let me know what you think in a review. Friendly or decidedly not, I would love to hear from you.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am glad I have gotten a couple of good reviews and even a favorite from someone! I am going to try to keep this going for a long time, but I am also currently job hunting, so if I get a job, I may not be able to update as frequently as I have been. Also, a friend pointed out to me that I seemed to have more OC's than most fics. The reason behind this is that I wanted Justin to have his own enemies and his own motivation, therefore I had to introduce Allison and Jason. Anyways, I hope you continue to enjoy!

Part 3:

It had been a week since term had ended, and Justin was anxious to get to Paris and meet with Sirius. However, this was not to be. Lupin had come to him the day before, asking him to prolong his journey for a few more days, so he could help move Harry away from the Dursley's house. Justin consented, and hid in Mrs. Figg's house until he saw the Order leave, all seven Harry's accompanied by a member of the Order, as planned. When he seen the Death Eaters, however, He knew he would have to act. He grabbed his own Firebolt (exactly like Harry's, only with a black handle) and shot into the sky, following straight after Lupin and George. He saw Snape cast Sectumsempra and hit George in the ear, and sent a Imperius curse at a random Death Eater. That Death Eater immediately crashed his own broom directly into Snape, and both men fell to the ground fifteen feet below.

Just as Justin looked up, he saw George fall off of the broom he was sharing with Lupin. Justin raced forward, ignoring the shouts of the remaining two Death Eaters, and caught George around the waist, hoisting him onto the broom in front of him. He heard Lupin yell "Take him on to the checkpoint, I will deal with these two!" and shot of, trying with all of his might not to lose grip of George.

They made it to the checkpoint, Lupin's home, and waited for Lupin, who arrived a couple minutes later. Lupin took George and started for the portkey, but turned to Justin and said "Aren't you coming?"

"No, I really need to hit the road. Si... I mean... a friend of mine... is waiting for me in Paris. I should have been there three hours ago. I am sorry Remus."

After Lupin and George left on the portkey, Justin got on his broom and flew into London, landing a few blocks from The Leaky Cauldron. After checking into his room he had reserved, he flopped onto his bed, fully clothed, and was fast asleep.

That night, Justin had troubling dreams...

_He was in Azkaban, being tormented by Dementors. It was not his fault he had tried to rape the girl! Why couldn't anyone understand that? He had been fighting the Imperious curse the entire time, but no one believed him. And that damned Justin Potter. How could Justin believe that he had done that to Allison. Just because Justin was sore over the last Duel Club meeting..._

Justin awoke with a fright. He knew exactly what had happened, since Dumbledore had already explained to him about Harry's connection with Voldemort. In fact, Dumbledore had shared more with Justin than he had ever shared with Harry. But then again, Harry would not be able to go through with what needed to be done if he knew the truth...

But how had Justin seen into Jason Smith's mind? There had never been any hint of any connection with Smith. 'Oh well.' Justin sighed. 'I guess I will just ask Sirius when I see him tomorrow.

A/N: I know, this is a short chapter. I hadn't planned on adding a part about that flight, but I hadn't figured out how I could introduce the question about Smith without this.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to write an update. I had to reformat my hard drive and just got around to re-installing Open Office. I am hoping to have a longer chapter this time, but I haven't started writing yet, so I don't know how long this will be. Thanks for reading!_

Part 4:

Justin had been in Paris for three days now, but had not yet decided when he was going to go see Sirius. He knew exactly where Sirius was; Sirius had been clear about staying at the wizard's inn located under the Eiffel Tower, which had a muggle repelling charm on it. The thing was, Justin was a bit concerned about what Sirius might want to tell him that was so important.

The thing was, Justin's father had warned him about how reckless Sirius could be. "Him and James were always in detention at school. Half of the time, they managed to drag me in with them." His father had also told him about several times that James and Sirius had jinxed him for bailing on them.

Finally, Justin decided he would go over that night and speak with Sirius. It was obviously important, so he might as well get it out of the way. Justin wrapped up in the Invisibility Cloak he had purchased earlier that day, noting that it was nowhere near as good as Harry's cloak, and set off around five in the afternoon. When he arrived, he saw Sirius sitting outside, looking at him, a grin on his face.

"There you are, Justin. I figured you would go buy yourself a Cloak like that, so I started watching for one. How are you?" Justin took his cloak off and hugged the man in front of him, who looked much healthier than he had while living at Grimmwald Place. He had all of his former color back, and looked noticeably younger. As he stared into Sirius' face, he started to laugh.

"You gave us all quite a turn, old man. Everyone thought you were dead. How the hell did you manage this?"

"Well, I have already explained it to you. At least, that is how Dumbledore explained it to me when he saw me a few months ago. Speaking of him, I haven't received any orders from him. Do you know what Dumbledore is up to right now?"

Justin explained what had happened with the Death Eaters at Hogwarts, and how Snape had killed Dumbledore. Sirius fell onto the bench behind him and weeped openly. Justin knew that Sirius understood what Dumbledore's death really meant. As if hearing this thought, Sirius said "This is a serious blow to all of the Voldemort resistance. Now the only thing we have is Harry. Which is what I needed to talk to you about. Dumbledore came to me shortly after he found out that I was still alive. He wanted me to know what him and Harry were going to be up to this year. He also told me that, after the school year was up, to bring you here and tell you. Then, me and you are going to be on the move pretty much constantly. Our job is going to be keeping Voldemort off of Harry's trail."

"So am I finally going to learn what Dumbledore and Harry was up to this year?"

"Yes. Dumbledore learned that Voldemort has made seven Horcruxes. I take it you know what those are?"

Justin was dumbstruck. When he was able to speak again, he said "So that is how he survived when he failed to kill Harry."

"Exactly. Dumbledore only planned to tell Harry about six of the Horcruxes. The last Horcrux is embedded in Harry's soul. Voldemort did not mean for that to happen, his soul was so fragile that a small piece broke off when he failed to kill Harry. That pieced attached itself to the first soul it could find: Harry's. Now, the only way Voldemort can be defeated is if Harry dies. If Harry knew this, he might do something reckless, so Dumbledore said he set up a plan for Harry to learn about the seventh Horcrux only after he has destroyed the other six. That is where we come in. Dumbledore wants us two to trail after Harry and his group when they go abroad looking for Horcruxes. We are not to make contact, as hard as that will be. Voldemort already knows that I am alive still, and has sent Death Eaters after me twice. I am staying here because Dumbledore's friend owns this place, and he wants me too. We will leave tomorrow night."

"Okay, that sounds good. Tell me one thing though. If Harry has his mother's protection, than how can Voldemort kill him?"

"Dumbledore never explained that to me-"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

All of a sudden, Justin and Sirius were surrounded by seven Death Eaters. They had all yelled this curse at once, but they all missed. Two of the Death Eaters fell dead by their comrade's hands. Sirius grabbed Justin and disapparated, landing in the square at Grimmwald Place. The Death Eaters were already there, however, and managed to hit Sirius with a Stunning Spell straight to the chest. Justin grabbed Sirius around the torso and twisted, and they were out in the woods. Justin had taken them to the woods where the Quidditch World Cup had been two summers previously, and he released the spell on Sirius. They then apparated into a town about thirty miles away and stole some camping gear, then went back to the woods for the night. Justin thought _This is going to be a hell of a long trip._


End file.
